Charlando
by NaoBreek
Summary: Después de una pelea con el grupo de Inuyasha los Shichinintai, a excepciona de Bankotsu y Jakotsu, han decidido descansar en una cueva y charlar sobre los "gustos" de Jakotsu. [Esta historia es en respuesta a Reto propuesto por Onmyuji en ¡Siéntate!].


**Esta historia es en respuesta a_ Reto propuesto por __Onmyuji__ en el sensual foro ¡SIÉNTATE!._**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi quien me hizo lamber le los pies para que me los preste, y a los cuales tuve que azotar dulce mente para que trabajen XD.

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las piedras de la cueva, en esta se encontraban los hermanos Shichinintai descansado después de una dura pelea con el grupo de inuyasha, bueno Bankotsu habían decidido seguir a ese grupo para no perder tiempo, cosa que todos se negaron a causa del cansancio y la lluvia, todos menos Jakotsu quien dijo no quería perder de vista a "su" inuyasha; _palabras realmente escalofriantes_.

Ahora todos estaban reunidos en un círculo, tratando de establecer alguna conversación para no morirse de aburrimiento.

-Ese Jakotsu es muy raro- comenzó Renkotsu frunciendo el ceño.

-Si...si...si- dijo Ginkotsu.

-A mí me da miedo quedarme solo con el- continuó Mukotsu, sudando frió.

-Tienes razón, sabe uno que te puede hacer ese loco- dijo Kyokotsu.

-Ese se puede olvidar que somos sus amigos y pegarnos una gran violada- comento Suikotsu mirando asustado sus garras- Juro que si lo intenta, lo cortare en trocitos- murmuro.

Todos asintieron asustados. Es que ¿quién no lo estaría?, de solo pensarlo daba escalofríos. Si los hermanos le temían a algo, sin duda era a Jakotsu y sus _gustos._

-Apuesto a que tiene una vida sexual excesivamente- comento Mukotsu.

-Sí, apuesto a que tiene como cien amante- dijo sarcásticamente Kyokotsu.

-Pero seamos sinceros- dijo Renkotsu mientras se acomodaba la pañoleta en su cabeza-. Jakotsu se destaca por su sadismo. Es el segundo más fuerte del grupo.

Todos asintieron, aunque los frustrara tenía razón, Jakotsu era muy sádico y podía matarlos-o violarlos-pensaron aterrados.

-Vieron como camina- comento (sin poder evitarlo) divertido Renkotsu.

-ja...si camina peor que una niñata-comento soltando una risota Mukotsu seguido de Ginkotsu y los demás.

-y como corre- comento esta vez Suikotsu.

-si...je es como si una gallina le doliera el culo- soltó una carcajada Kyokotsu, acompañado de sus hermanos. Al recordar el correr afeminado de Jakotsu.

-Y como habla- continuó Ginkotsu.

-Si es como un chillido de rata- comento Renkotsu soltando una risita al igual que los otros.

-¿Ustedes quien creen que le guste a Jakotsu?-interrogo, cambiando de tema, Suikotsu.

-Pues aparte de inuyasha...mhm...creo que Sesshômaru...Kôga...y...ah...el monje llamado Miroku- comento con una mano en la barbilla Kyokotsu.

-Sí; la verdad ciento lastima de ese híbrido esos dos demonios y el monje- dijo Renkotsu. A lo que todos asintieron, puede que sonara raro; pero se compadecían de esos cuatro.

\- Ustedes vieron como mira a Bankotsu- soltó (si darse cuenta) Mokotsu, a lo que todos lo miraron entre asombrados e interrogantes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño Suikotsu.

Las caras antes divertidas, ahora tenían un deje de preocupación.

-Me refiero; a que cuando cree que nadie lo ve, mira de arriba así abajo a Bankotsu. Es como si quisiera saltarle encima- lo último lo murmuro para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Tienes razón- apoyó Renkotsu, a lo que todos los demás asintieron. Ahora que lo recordaban, Mokotsu tenía razón, Jakotsu miraba mucho a Bankotsu, como si...

-¿Ustedes creen que Jakotsu esté interesado en Bankotsu?- interrogo Kyokotsu.

-Puede ser- dijo Suikotsu.

-Si, después de todo sabemos que Jakotsu le sería imposible, siquiera pensar en traicionar a Bankotsu- dijo Renkotsu, mirando el suelo-; siempre le fue muy fiel a él.

-tienes razón- dijeron al unísono.

No es que ellos pensaran traicionar a Bankotsu- claro que no - es solo que Jakotsu y Bankotsu siempre fueron muy unidos, y al parecer Jakotsu tenía un interés en Bankotsu.

-¿Por qué creen que se así de raro?- pregunto Mokotsu.

-¡Seguro es tu culpa!- acusó Kyokotsu.

-¡Mía! ¡¿Y por qué?!- protesto.

\- ¡Apuesto que le hiciste tragar veneno de chico!- comento Suikotsu.

-Si...si...si-apoyo Ginkotsu.

-¡Claro que no!- grito negando con la cabeza.

-¡BUENO BASTA!- la corto Renkotsu, quien le empezaba a doler la cabeza por los gritos-Escuchen nadie tiene la culpa de que Jakotsu sea afeminado, raro y de miedo.

Todos asintieron, aunque Kyokotsu y Suikotsu le mandaron una mirada acusadora a Mokotsu, mientras este otro le contesta con mirada asesinas, pero Renkotsu se las corto con una mirada de o-se-tranquiliza-o-les-pateo-sus-tristes-culos.

El silencio reino (nuevamente); solo las gotas de lluvias y los relámpagos interrumpían el silencio. Todos vieron así la entrada de la cueva

-¿Ustedes creen que Jakotsu le haga algo a Bankotsu haya fuera?- pregunto Ginkotsu.

-No lo sé- contesto Mokotsu.

-¿Creen que...pues...deberíamos ir a ver?- interrogo Renkotsu.

-N-No lo creo- dijo Suikotsu soltando una risita nerviosa al igual que los demás.

No es que ellos tuviesen miedo a Jakotsu por supuesto que **NO**, solo tomaban...precauciones...para proteger a sus hermosos cuerpos, bueno Ginkotsu no tanto ya que él estaba echo más de metal que otro cosa.

O si, Jakotsu y su tendencia homosexual daba mucho-_mucho, mucho_\- miedo. Pobre Bankotsu, no es que ellos fueran malos, pero que no contasen con ellos si Jakotsu se le tiraba encima, pobre él (y su cuerpo).

* * *

**N/A: No sé qué tal me quedo T.T pues la verdad es la primera vez que escribo sobre este grupo, ojala sea pasable u.u.**

**Atte: Aki :)**


End file.
